Nomu (U.S.J.)
"Artificial Human" Nomu (脳無, Nōmu) is a villain, an Artificial Human and was a member of the League of Villains, who is one of the main antagonists of the Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc. Appearance Nomu appears to be a large black humanoid monster, his body is very muscular and has many scars around it. His brain is exposed on the top of his head, while his large eyes are around it and his mouth has the shape of a bird's beak that has sharp teeth in it. Before his transformation, Nomu had the appearance of a regular human with thick lips. Personality Due to his massive body experimentation, Nomu is not capable to speak nor think for himself, to compensate this inability he is only capable of following orders and will do so without question, as shown when he follows Tomura's orders. He is very brutal with his enemies and will not show any mercy. History Noumu was once a small time thug. Under unknown circumstances, Nomu's body was experimented on through DNA injection from four different people, causing Noumu to acquire Quirks in the process, eventually resulting in Nomu becoming an artificial human. Synopsis Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Nomu appears at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint after Kurogiri warps him and the other villains there.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 13 When Shota knocks Tomura down onto the ground, Nomu appears before Shota and fights him, defeating him with ease.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 16 When Shota uses his Quirk to save Tsuyu from Shigaraki, Nomu smashes Shota's head into the ground. He then blocks Izuku's One For All empowered punch, not even receiving a single scratch from it.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 17 All Might attacks Nomu with Carolina Smash, but does little damage to him. Nomu tries to counter, but All Might dodges. All Might then uses a backdrop slam against Nomu, but Kurogiri opens a gate with his Quirk, allowing Nomu to evade the attack and then clutch onto All Might. However, half of Nomu's body is frozen by Shoto, giving All Might the opportunity to escape from Noumu.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 18 After Shigaraki orders him to get rid of Katsuki and retrieve Kurogiri, Nomu gets out of Kurogiri's gate, but his frozen half is then shattered. After getting out, Nomu begins to regenerate, regaining his lost limbs. He then attacks Katsuki, but his punch is blocked by All Might who is sent back a distance by Nomu's punch. However, Nomu's attack forced Katsuki to evade, allowing Kurogiri to escape from Katsuki. Noumu and All Might engage in a fist fight, punching each other blow for blow (although Noumu has the upper hand thanks to his Quirk). All Might decides to go beyond his 100%, and, with a devastating punch, Noumu is sent flying out of the U.S.J, defeated.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 19 It is revealed that All Might's punch sent Noumu flying into a forest 400m away from the U.S.J and he is captured by the authorities, putting up no resistance whatsoever.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 21 Field Training Arc Nomu has been imprisoned by the Police Force, locked up in a straight jacket. The Police Force try to get information from Nomu, but he does not respond or react to anything they do. Instead, the Police Force did a DNA analysis on Nomu.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 47, Page 1 Quirk and Abilities Shock Absorption (ショック吸収 Shokku Kyūshū): Nomu's Quirk grants him the ability to absorb the shock of any attack, but Noumu has a limit to how much he can absorb. Super Regeneration (超再生 Chōsaisei): Nomu's second Quirk grants him the ability to regenerate anything, from injuries to limbs. Overall Abilities: Nomu has shown to be very powerful and the strongest artificial human seen thus far, as he was able to defeat Shota (a formidable pro hero) with no difficulty and was able to severely injure All Might to the point he couldn't move. Designed as a counter to All Might, he has been described as a humanoid punching bag for his combination of Quirks that allows him to take powerful blows and debilitation injuries without a thought. Immense Strength: Nomu possesses an incredible amount of raw physical strength, being able to fight on par with All Might for a considerable amount of time. Immense Speed: Despite his herculean bulk, Nomu, beyond his surreal amount of strength, is blindingly fast. Nomu was able to intercept Izuku Midoriya's full power Smash blow and able to keep up with All Might in a pummel contest. Battles Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc *Toshinori Yagi vs. Nomu, Kurogiri & Tomura Shigaraki: Win *Toshinori Yagi, Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo, Shoto Todoroki & Eijiro Kirishima vs. League of Villains: Loss Relationships Shigaraki Tomura Because Nomu does not have the ability to think for himself, he relies on Shigaraki to think for him. Trivia *Supposedly, his base power is as strong as All Might's. * His name, "脳無" means "brainless". * He shares similarities to the DC supervillain, Validus from the Fatal Five. ** Both are physically larger and powerful enemies with brains exposed on top of their heads. They are capable of overpowering against the respective iconic superheroes (Superman and All Might). It would take an assistance of other superheroes to defeat them. ** They were physically altered to become a powerful living weapon, but left them mentally handicapped and incapable to speak. They relied heavily on taking orders from other members of their respective organizations (Fatal Five and League of Villains). References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Convicts Category:Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Antagonists